


The Most Precious Jewel

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlit nights were their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Precious Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #001 -- Moonlight at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=drabble365days)[**drabble365days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=drabble365days)

Nighttime was one of her favorite times of the day. She enjoyed it even more when there was a full moon shining over the grounds of the Hall. She would walk the gardens for hours, enjoying how the light of the moon overhead made everything look different – more magical. Not that she needed things to be even more magical for her. She wore Birthright Red, the fourth darkest Jewel and she was already well versed in Craft. She was a Black Widow and a Queen. These things were important for her future and for the well-being of the land and her people.

This was not the most important she loved nighttime in the gardens belonging to the Hall and her family.

No, the most important thing she loved about nights where the moon was shining was the way the moonlight made Daemonar’s eyes change. On those nights when the man she loved looked at her, she could imagine that she was indeed going to be the beautiful Queen that he kept telling she would be. When the moon caught his eyes just right, they looked even deeper and full of more emotions and mysteries that no one but her would ever see.

It was a knowledge that she held close to her heart and a memory that was always in her mind to help her through the occasional bad day. The moonlight and his eyes were sometimes the only lights that could help her when she was feeling worried or overwhelmed about her future. A future that was crucial. A future where she would be the Queen that ruled and protected Ebon Askavi.

When she looked in his eyes on those moonlit nights, she was reminded that Daemonar was the most precious Jewel that she could ever hope to touch.


End file.
